riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Acid Mothers Temple Festival
Acid Mothers Temple Festival is an ongoing special event held every year by Acid Mothers Temple and typically the last show the band would host each year. These shows typically would span over two hours and feature several guests, with many of these special events released on physical media at some point. Notably a live performance in Nagoya happened on 9 December 2001 before the event was officially billed as Acid Mothers Temple Festival./ Discogs Festival Shows and Dates 2002 The first edition of Acid Mothers Temple Festival happened on 7 December 2002 at Tokuzo in Nagoya, Japan. The lineup for the show was Kawabata Makoto, Higashi Hiroshi, Koizumi Hajime, Tsuyama Atsushi and Cotton Casino. 2003 The second edition of Acid Mothers Temple Festival was held on 13 December 2003 at Tokuzo in Nagoya. Notably the lineup was the same as the previous year but with a special guest in Yamazaki Maso, better known as Masonna. 2004 A special summer event happened on 8 May 2004 at Hard Rain in Osaka, Japan. Billed as an Acid Mothers Temple Festival event, this specific show featured live screenings of Dokonan and the band's performance with Rosina de Piera, along with performances by the band itself.Acid Mothers Temple Official The actual third edition of Acid Mothers Temple Festival was held on 13 December 2004 at Tokuzo in Nagoya, Japan. Acid Mothers Temple & The Melting Paraiso U.F.O. would perform as a four-piece on this night (Makoto, Hiroshi, Atsushi and Hajime) with Afrirampo as a supporting act along with Atsushi Tsuyama's hilarious auctioneer. Attendees whom pre-ordered tickets would get a CD-R of unreleased material. The band also performed with Afrirampo as Acid Mothers Afrirampo.Acid Mothers Temple Official 2005 The fourth annual Acid Mothers Temple Festival was held on 10 December 2005 at Tokuzo in Nagoya, Japan. This performance was billed as Acid Mothers Afrirampo Ruins, featuring a full collaboration between Acid Mothers Temple (Kawabata, Tsuyama and Higashi) with Afrirampo (Oni and Pikachu) and Yoshida Tatsuya of Ruins. 2006 The fifth edition (Acid Mothers Temple Festival Vol. 5) was held at Tokuzo in Nagoya, Japan on 9 December 2006. Along with short-lived singer Kitagawa Hao this performance featured Mani Neumeier (Guru Guru) as the band's drummer, a guest vocal appearance by Kuriyama Jun (Ex Ox) and a liquid light show by Ohpia. This performance would be released as a DVD in December 2007./ Discogs Setlist: *Cosmic Mushroom Ecstasy *La Le Lo Variation *Mani's Drum Solo *LSD Space Rocker *Dark Stars In The Dazzling Sky (Incl. Bo Diddley) *Pink Lady Lemonade (With A Pussy And Raisin Butter) *Mani Plate Solo *Inner Jun Rock Space / Outer Jun Space Rock *La Novia (Incl. Speed Guru Guru) *Na Na Hey Hey 2007 The sixth edition of Acid Mothers Temple Festival was held at Tokuzo in Nagoya, Japan on 8 December 2007. The five-piece lineup (Mitsuru, Tsuyama, Makoto, Hiroshi, Koji) would be joined by a host of collaborators in Kuriyama Jun (Ex Ox) and Yamamoto Seiichi (Boredoms, Z-Rock Hawaii, Live Under The Sky) along with a light show provided by Ohpia. Barring the Pink Lady Lemonade riff the entirety of the performance was improvised. This live show would be released as Giant Psychedelia in December 2008./ Discogs Setlist: *Hight Ball High *Third Eye of The Universe *Pink Lady Lemonade Acid Part 1 *Third Stone In *Pink Lady Lemonade Acid Part 2 *French Kitty Sunshine *Electric Hawks Blues *LSD Or No Love & No Peace 2008 Acid Mothers Temple Festival Vol. 7 was held at Tokuzo in Nagoya, Japan on 13 December 2008. Notably this performance would be in collaboration with Yoshimitsu Ichiraku aka Dora Video as a second drummer. This performance would be released on limited CD (1000 copies) on 16 January 2010./ Discogs Setlist: *In E *Pink Lady Lemonade (Including Cosmic Soul Death Disco) *Cometary Orbital Drive *Speed Guru Or No Love & No Peace 2009 Acid Mothers Temple Festival Vol. 8 would be held at Tokuzo in Nagoya, Japan on 12 December 2009. The quartet of Atsushi, Makoto, Hiroshi and Koji would once again perform with Yamamoto Seiichi. Ohpia would once again provide the liquid light show for the performance which was almost entirely improvised (Barring portions of "Pink Lady Lemonade" and "Cometary Orbital Drive"). This live performance would be released as the CD Mega Psychedelia in January 2011./ Discogs Setlist: *Space Introduction *Planet Dreaming Turtles *Brain Stormbringer *Electric *Pink Lady Lemonade Acid 2009 *Cometary Orbital Drive *Mega Psychedelia Or Absolutely Mu 2010 The 2010 edition (Ninth annual) of Acid Mothers Temple Festival was held at Tokuzo in Nagoya, Japan on 11 December 2010. The current lineup of AMT at that time would perform in collaboration with Natsuki Kido (Korekyojinn, COIL). This live performance would be released on CD as 2010: A Space Ritual.Discogs Setlist: *Disco, Space, Baby, You And I *Mandragora Blues *Don't Kill The Vegetables *Pink Lady Lemonade *Initiates From Ring Nebula *Sleeping Beauty and U.F.O. *Pink Lady Lemonade 2011 Acid Mothers Temple Festival Vol. 10 would be held at Tokuzo in Nagoya, Japan on 10 December 2011. This performance would be the third live collaboration between Acid Mothers Temple and Yamamoto Seiichi, with a liquid light show provided by Liquidbiupil. This performance would be later released on CD as Giga Psychedelia./ Discogs Setlist: *Shine On You Crazy Dynamite *Back Door Man Of Ghost Rails Inn *La Novia *Pink Lady Lemonade *Grandson Of A Bitches Brew 2012 Acid Mothers Festival Vol. 11 would be held on 8 December 2012 at Tokuzo in Nagoya, Japan. Notably this performance had a drumless quartet of Tsuyama Atsushi, Higashi Hiroshi, Tabata Mitsuru and Kawabata Makoto with Liquidbiupil providing the light show. 2013 Acid Mothers Temple Festival Vol. 12 would be held on 14 December 2013 at Tokuzo in Nagoya, Japan. The show itself featured the current five-piece lineup with light show mainstays Liquidbiupil. 2014 Acid Mothers Temple Festival Vol. 13 would be held on 13 December 2013 at Tokuzo in Nagoya, Japan. With Liquidbiupil providing the light show once again, this set would be notable as the last performance for drummer Shimura Koji. His replacement would come in Satoshima Nani, whose first performances with the band would be just two weeks later. 2015 The fourteenth edition of Acid Mothers Temple Festival was held at Tokuzo in Nagoya, Japan on 12 December 2015. Notably this performance would be the final live performance featuring long-time bassist Atsushi Tsuyama after seventeen years as a core member of The Melting Paraiso U.F.O., with Liquidbiupil providing the liquid light show. This live performance would be produced on CD and limited to 500 copies, known as Last Concert Of The First Chapter./ Discogs Setlist: *Message From Dark Nebula Oxipiloz *Nanique From Another Dimension *Cometary Orbital Drive *La Novia *Dark Stars In The Dazzling Sky 2016 The fifteenth edition of Acid Mothers Temple Festival was held at Tokuzo in Nagoya, Japan on 10 December 2016. The opening song of the set would be a cover of "Flying Teapot" by Gong in dedication to Daevid Allen and Gilli Smyth, who died in 2015 and 2016 respectively. Notably it'd also be the first Acid Mothers Temple Festival performance without long-standing member Atsushi Tsuyama, with new member S/T (Takashi Uchida) in his place. Pikachu of Afrirampo also performed as a second drummer with the band that night along with Liquidbiupil once again providing the liquid light show. This live performance would be released on CD in April 2017 as Astro Infinity Discothèque./ Discogs Setlist: *Flying Teapot (Gong) *Drum Solo *Disco Pink Lady Lemonade *Om Riff From The Melting Paraiso U.F.O. *Pink Lady Lemonade Coda *Nanique Another Dimension *Cometary Orbital Drive 2017 The 16th Acid Mothers Temple Festival would be held at Tokuzo in Nagoya, Japan on 9 December 2017. Notably this show would serve as a "passing of the torch" as it would be the band's last performance featuring Mitsuru Tabata (At the time known as Mitsuko ☆ Tabata) while introducing new vocalist Jyonson Tsu as the new full-time vocalist. Liquidbuipil would return once again to provide the liquid light show. This performance was released ad The Man Who Fell To Us Live In Nagoya. This was a limited edition of 500 professionally-replicated CDs with 2x⅓ poster-style booklet in protective plastic sheath produced for the band's 2018 'Electric Dream Ecstasy' tour of North America./ Discogs A cassette edition with a bonus track as The Night He Fell To Us./ Discogs Setlist: *Hurdy-Gurdy Intro *Dark Star Blues *Sycamore Trees *La Novia *Flying Teapot (Gong) *Pink Lady Lemonade *Nanique From Another Dimension *Cometary Orbital Drive 2018 The 17th annual Acid Mothers Temple Festival would be held at Tokuzo in Nagoya, Japan on 8 December 2018. Held by the current lineup the performance would be complimented by Liquidbuipul hosting the light show and FMn as the "space usherette". A special edition CD-R would be given to attendees. Notably the event is also a celebration of the fortieth anniversary of Kawabata Makoto's musical career.Kawabata Makoto Facebook 2019 The 18th annual Acid Mothers Temple Festival would be hosted at Tokuzo in Nagoya, Japan on 14 December 2019. Featuring the current lineup at the time (Makoto, Hiroshi, Tsu, Nani and Wolf) along with liquidbiupil providing the light show, a CD-R was provided to advance attendees along with the usual festivities. The following statement was made of the event: 2019 was AMT Next Generation’s second year of existence and it was another year of world-narrowing advances into new territory for the band. We kicked it off with a Japan tour with our old comrades Kinski. That was followed by a tour of Australia, and a 46-date tour of North America. In the summer, we played a UK tour that was capped off with an appearance at the Glastonbury Festival, and a triumphal homecoming tour of Japan. Our autumn schedule begins with our appearance at the ZIRO Festival of Music, deep in the mountains of India. We will follow that with a 14-country tour of Europe and our first visit to South America in two years. On this year’s tours we have been experimenting with three different types of set, to raise our game and increase our possibilities, but for our annual year-ending event we are going to bring each of these three sets together into one! So, once again, get ready to join us at Tokuzo in the psychedelic environments conjured up by lighting magicians liquidbiupil, clutching your one-way ticket for the galactic railroad, headed for the outermost ends of the universe!Acid Mothers Temple Facebook Event External Links *Acid Mothers Temple Gig History References Category:Event Category:Festival Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Acid Rock Category:Experimental Category:Nagoya Category:Japan Category:Hard Rock Category:Experimental Rock Category:Acid Mothers Temple Category:Tsuyama Atsushi Category:Kawabata Makoto Category:Higashi Hiroshi Category:Osaka Category:Cotton Casino Category:2002